Starting Over Again
by kittyandmouse4ever
Summary: The night before Naya's wedding, Dianna calls her and begs her to runaway from the wedding, Naya declines. What happens next will turn both of their worlds upside down. Rivergron fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Dianna Agron and Naya Rivera.**

**A/N 1:** Hi! This is my first story so pardon me with my errors with grammars and spellings. English is not my first language.

**A/N 2:** I'm shipping Rivergron so much right now and I miss their interactions.

**CHAPTER 1**

**_"I want to tell you I love you, but I'm scared."_**

* * *

*The night before Naya's wedding*

**NAYA'S POV**

I can't wrap my head around the idea of being married tomorrow. A normal bride should be excited and happy, but me? I just feel... weird? Like something _or someone_ is missing. I am not feeling the adrenaline rush I should be feeling, what I feel is sadness and loneliness.

_Maybe because..._

She hasn't called me yet. She hasn't told me if she is coming to the wedding or not. I've sent her an invitation with two seats, because I know she is now dating someone...

_Someone that is not me..._

A few months ago she was on the news, being out and proud with her sexuality and "new-found" romance... Apparently she and a girl named Lily were CIA (caught in the act) of making out.. She didn't deny it though. She happily, _or so I thought_, told the press they are dating.

Watching that interview broke my heart... I know I shouldn't feel that way because, _hell, _I'm engaged.

And I love Sean, _but am I in love with him?_

I can't help but to think, _or imagine,_ what could've happened if I remained strong. What would it feel if it was "us" that she was gushing about? What is the feeling of being out with her?

But I broke her heart, I was a coward, I gave up one us... I guess I deserve this...

I can't help the tears that are running through my cheeks right now. I checked my twitter account and saw the tweets of our fans. All the memories, _the good and the bad, _came crushing back like waves.

I remember the days we were in Paris. She toured me all over the place and brought me to the finest restaurants. She was the sweetest person I've ever met... _And I was stupid enough to let her go. _

I remember the day I told her I was already engaged. My relationship with Sean is only a PR, because only Dianna has the **real** key to my heart. Sean is amazing, and I hate myself for pretending that I am in love him, _even though I know I don't. _He was supposed to be my beard, because I'm afraid, afraid of what would other people say if they knew I am gay.

I only accepted Sean's proposal because that is what everyone is expecting me to do. My publicist and manager told me it will be good for the album. The press, our shippers all expect that I would accept it, _that's why I did. _

The moment I saw Di's tear-stricken face was the worst moment of my life. Seeing the tears come out from her beautiful hazel eyes; Hearing her scream at me, telling me she hates me for breaking her heart, but at the same time telling me she loves me so much, _too much actually_; Seeing her beg at me to choose her.

I know I should've told her that there was no choice to be made, _because this heart only beats for her_, but I didn't. I was a coward. I know if I tell her I still love her, she will still be willing to be with me, _even if she is going to be the mistress_, because she loves me too much.

But she deserves so much more. She deserves someone who will be willing to be out of the closet with her.

* * *

I continued crying for 15 more minutes, then my phone rings...

*ring*

_***Dianna (Kitty) is calling***_

I immediately picked up my phone and answered the call.

"Hello mouse?" she groggily says, she's probably drunk. Hearing her call me mouse again breaks my heart.

I was about to answer when I heard loud music playing, _like in a club or something_...

"Hello Di? Where are you? Are you drunk?" I answer

"No I'm not",she laughs (_or at least she tries) "_So ummm.. How are you?"

"I'm fine...How about you?"

"I'm gre-," then I hear a shriek.

"Oh my god. Di? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she answers I can hear her standing up. "I was just going out- outside, then yeah, I kind of slipped." I know she's drunk... you can tell by the way that she talks.

An awkward moment of silence passed for about 2 minutes, no one wants to break the silence.

"Do you—"

" Are you—"

We laughed. It's this little moments that makes my heart explode out of my chest.

"Go ahead, you first" Dianna says.

"Okay. Well uhmmm" I swallow the lump in my throat. "Are you coming tomorrow?"

Then suddenly I hear her sob. Hearing her cry breaks my heart even more... It brought tears to my eyes.

After a few seconds she answered, "Naya, this is why I called, I was- I was about to ask you to- ummm"

"To?" I encouraged her to continue

She sighed then answered. "To runaway with me. Be with me. Runaway from the wedding, I miss you and I love you so much Naya.." She tells me and the sincerity of her voice creeps into my heart.

I was speechless I don't know what to say.

Suddenly she sings while crying,

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"_

I desperately want to say yes. Yes I'll runaway with you. Yes I want to be with you, but I can't. My insecurities and fears start coming on me...

Then I thought,  
What if she was only saying this because she wants me to feel the depth of the pain I've caused her? _Then I thought again, Di is not like that. _What if we're not meant to be together? What if I make the wrong decision? What are the people around us going to say? _What if I end up hurting her again?_

It was the last question that made up my mind. What I'm about to do is going to be painful for both of us. Yes, I might regret this because I know no one will ever come close to the way I feel about her... But I have to do this...

"No I can't Di. I miss you but I can't- I just can't." I force myself to not to utter those 3 words I desperately want to tell her.

"Why? Why can't you be with me?" her voice breaking

"I don't know why, but what I know is this is what's best for us. You deserve better. I'm sorry"

"I deserve better? I don't want anyone better I only want you.. Tell me Naya, Do you still love me?!"

"No! Can't you understand? I don't love you anymore... I just don't care about you anymore" I lie, as I was saying those words tears were running down my cheeks. They are all lies but I need to do this.

She forces herself to laugh, "Okay fine. It was stupid of me to think that you still love me. After you made that call when I came out of the closet. And you know what? I'll eventually move on and forget about you, how you made me feel and how you broke me..." she tells me while crying.

Her words stabbed my heart like a sharp knife. I know they aren't true but they're painful.

"I'm so sor—"

Then suddenly all I hear is -beeep-

* * *

I bring up my knees to my face and continue to cry, until I got tired and laid down on my be, thinking of the only person who holds my heart.

"I want to be with you, Kitty, I want a future with you... I love you so much" I whispered to the darkness as tears flowed down my cheeks.  
"I love you... Only you... Forever" then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?**

Next chapter will probably be Dianna's POV

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of its characters.

**A/N 1:** Thank you for the reviews! And sorry if this chapter was late. We just had our final exams last week. Anyways hope you like this chapter:)

**A/N 2: **Sorry for my errors in grammar and spelling. English is not my first language. 

**Chapter 2**

"_I thought you still love me, I thought you'd fight for us"_

* * *

**Dianna's POV **

My head is throbbing in pain due to the amount of alcohol I've taken. But nothing compares to the pain I am feeling in my chest, in my heart.

I've been pretending for months that I don't care about her anymore, but when Mark called me for lunch, the truth slapped me in the face, _hard._

We started chatting about our current life and laughed at the pictures our fans sent us. We also talked about our good memories with Cory, _until he brought up that topic._

I know he didn't mean to, because he doesn't know, _no one knows, _I am still in love with Naya. I have been telling everyone that I am okay and I've moved on, _the truth is I haven't, _I can pretend that I am happy and in love with Lily but I still cry myself to sleep, _almost every night._

* * *

_FLASHBACK  
_

"Hahaha" I laughed, we were talking about how funny the picture our fans sent us. 

We were scrolling my through my twitter then suddenly I saw a picture of me and Naya in Paris. My emotions suddenly changed and I know he saw it, because it was plastered in my face.

"Uhmmm..." he started "Are you coming to Naya's wedding tomorrow Di?" 

A feeling of unbearable came into me when I heard the words "Naya's wedding". I felt the tears stinging in my eyes. 

"Uhmm..." I say awkwardly. "I don't know if I'm going..." 

"Di, tell me the truth, are you still in love with _her_?" 

I know there's no sense of denying it to him anymore. I just slowly nodded then my tears fell down, I started crying in front of him. 

"I just- I don't know why I still have these feelings for her. She left me; she didn't fight for us, she was a coward and I-I am an idiot for still loving her."

"The day I came out of the closet she called me, I wasn't expecting her to, but she did. She asked me how I am doing and if I have really moved on. The phone call was filled with tears and screaming. Her last words were _"I wish it was me that you were talking about"_ then I ended the call" 

"I know this is hard for you Di, but she already made her choice, you should learn to move on" he said. "But the fact that she called you that night must mean something, probably she still loves you but she's afraid". I'm sure she'll understand if you don't come to the wedding tomorrow, the pain will be unbearable."

"I don't know what to do anymore" I sighed "But thanks for the lunch and the advice" I smiled at him

"No problem... just remember if you need a friend, you can always talk to me"

_END OF FLASHBACK _

* * *

I am so drunk right now and the moment that I heard the song speak now (it was my friend's phone) I lose it all. I scrolled through my contacts then I saw her name *_M__ouse_ (Naya)* I called her number. 

"Hello mouse?" I groggily say.

It took her almost a minute before answering

"Hello Di? Where are you? Are you drunk?" she says, This girl know me too well.

"No I'm not",I tried to laugh_ "_So ummm.. How are you?"

"I'm fine...How about you?"

"I'm gre-," then I slipped.

I shrieked, because,_hell,_ I hit my back.

"Oh my god. Di? Are you okay?" she says, her voice filled with concern and worry, _which only makes my heart melt_

"Yeah I'm fine" I answer. "I was just going out- outside, then yeah, I kind of slipped." She probably knows know that I am drunk by the way that I talk.

An awkward moment of silence passed for about 2 minutes, no one wants to break the silence.

"Do you—"

" Are you—"

We laughed. It's this little moments that makes my heart explode out of my chest.

"Go ahead, you first" I say.

"Okay. Well uhmmm" Naya says, I hear her sighing before asking me, "Are you coming tomorrow?"

Hearing those words come out from her mouth broke me even more. I couldn't take it. I cried.

After a few seconds I answered, "Naya, this is why I called, I was- I was about to ask you to- ummm"

"To?" she encouraged me to continue

I sighed then answered. "To runaway with me. Be with me. Runaway from the wedding, I miss you and I love you so much Naya.." I tell her with sincerity in my voice

Suddenly I sang while crying,

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"_

It took her a moment before she answered me. During those seconds that she didn't answer my heart was beating so loud in my chest.

"No I can't Di. I miss you but I can't- I just can't." she told me.

Hearing those words broke my heart into million pieces.

"Why? Why can't you be with me?" I tell her. I don't understand her, she misses me but she can't?

"I don't know why, but what I know is this is what's best for us. You deserve better. I'm sorry"

"I deserve better? I don't want anyone better I only want you.. Tell me Naya, Do you still love me?!"

I know I sound desperate and pathetic but I don't care anymore, I need her in my life. I know I will never be happy with anyone else.

"No! Can't you understand? I don't love you anymore... I just don't care about you anymore" she told me.

Hearing those words made me feel like someone is stabbing my heart with a knife. They were so painful. She pushed me and I went to full on HBIC mode.

I forced myself to laugh, "Okay fine. It was stupid of me to think that you still love me. After you made that call when I came out of the closet. And you know what? I'll eventually move on and forget about you, how you made me feel and how you broke me..." I told her while crying.

All those words that came out from my mouth were lies. I know I will never be able to move on, I will never forget how happy we were.

"I'm so sor—"

Then I ended the call.

* * *

The pain was spreading in my chest and I don't know what to do anymore. I am a fool for still being in love with a girl who doesn't care about me anymore. I can't return to the club, I don't want them to see me crying. So I drove my car even though I am drunk.

I started driving moderately but when our memories came flashing back, the moments we were in Paris, during the Glee tour and our other happy memories. I drove faster. All I can hear is her last words telling me she doesn't care about me anymore. Then my vision slowly became black, the last thing I heard was a horn of a truck and a loud crash. Then the pain stopped.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?**

Next chapter we will know what happened to Dianna.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of its characters.**

A/N 1:

Here's the new Chapter! Hope you'll like it.

**A/N 2: **Thanks to BelieverPrincess for helping me with this chapter! xx

**A/N 3: **Sorry for my errors with grammar and spelling. English is not my first language.  
**  
Chapter 3**

Naya's POV

My head hurts due to crying all night. I know I probably look like a zombie, because I didn't get enough sleep.

THEN REALITY SLAPS ME. I AM GETTING MARRIED TODAY.

I sighed. If last night I was having doubts about getting married now I know I want to runaway. I had a dream, about what I really want. I saw me and Dianna and 3 kids living happily in a nice, big home.

I don't want to lie to the world anymore. I don't want to hurt her further. I don't want to become that coward girl anymore. I realize it now. I will be fighting for her, _for our love._

The problem is I don't know how I will be able to get her back again. I hurt her last night. _I was an idiot._

Another problem, how I will tell Sean I am backing out from the wedding. God, I am so stressed right now. I need help. I think I need to call Kevin.

*rings*

"Hey Bee! Congratulations! Today is the day!" He told me as he answered the phone

"Uhmm Hi... I need your help." I said

"Well okay... I guess by the of your voice you're not that happy about the wedding.."

I took a deep breath. "Uhmm yeah, I have to tell you something first."

"Okay spill."

"I-I just realized something yesterday, well not yesterday, last night actually. I realized I- I don't want to get married anymore"

"What? You don't want to get married today?"

"No. No. Not today. But I don't want to marry Sean"

"Tell me. Is it because of _her?_"

"You know me too well. Well uhmm—yeah. I realized that if I marry Sean I will lose her forever. I don't think I can cope up with that"

"Why did you have a sudden change of mind?"

"I- I uhmm... She called me last night... saying she still loves me. She's begging me to runaway with her..."

"What did you reply to her?"

" I told her I don't care about her anymore"

"I guess those are lies?" he asks me

"Yep they were. Then I had a dream, a dream of what my future would be if she was in it. That's when I realize I don't want to marry him anymore"

"Woah... This is... shocking. I thought you loved Sean." he sighed

"Anyways so you're asking for my help about how can you stop the wedding?"

"Uhmm yeah"

"I am not expert in this kind of things... But in the TV shows that I've watched before the bride or the groom runaways with someone else, someone who is completely in love with them"

"But I pushed her away..." I say my voice is breaking, realizing how much pain I've caused her.

"Well uhmm... Would you mind if we just talked about this later? In the Church?"

"Yeah, I still need to shower, so uhmm Goodbye Bee. Thanks for the advice... See you later"

"No problem... See you"

* * *

*At the church*

Kevin and Heather walked up to talk to Naya

"Wow Nay! You look so gorgeous in you wedding dress" Heather says to Naya

"Thanks Heather..." Naya forces out a smile

"Well uhmmm.. I brought Hemo here I thought maybe she can help" Kevin says

"Help you with what?" Hemo asks

"I don't want to continue this wedding anymore... I am not in love with Sean... I am still completely in love with Dianna" Naya blurts out as tears flowed through her cheeks...

"Shhh..." Heather and Kevin cooed her.. "Everything's going to be fine.."

"We'll help you"

* * *

_few hours ago..._  
*At one of the rooms in the church*

*ring*

Big Sean hears Naya's phone.. then an unknown number flashes through the screen... He got curious and he answered the call

"Hello? Is this Ms. Naya Rivera?" a voice asks

"Well uhmm no.. It's her fiance..She's not in the room right now"

"ohh... there's an emergency"

"What emergency?"

"Well uhmm.. Ms. Dianna Agron's car was involved with a car crash.. When we checked her it was Ms Rivera's name she was calling.. she told us she needed her"

"What? car accident?"

"Could you please tell Ms. Rivera to come here? We'll text the address"

"Well uhmm yeah sure"

* * *

*Back at the scene with Naya, Kevin and Hemo"

Naya was still crying... she don't know what to do anymore...

Then the bell rang.. It was the signal that they should start the wedding now... She was about to go to Big Sean and explain everything to him when Lea suddenly ran into them, crying...

"I don't mean to ruin anything but something happened" she managed to get out even though she was full on crying

"What happened?"

"Di was involved in a car accident... She is in critical condition"

"WHAT?!" Naya says, she doesn't mean to shout at Lea... hearing Di in trouble just made her hate herself more.._ It's all my fault... I hurt her last night... I could've told her the truth_.. Those things were running through her mind as tears were flowing through her cheeks and her heart shattering into pieces

"She got involved few hours ago... The nurse told me she called you Naya, and they waited for you... Di is looking for you when they found her half conscious"

"I don't- I don't remember any phone call"

Then she checks her phone... There was a call made by an unknown number

"The nurse said she talked to your fiance"

"She talked to Sean?!"

* * *

That made Naya furious she went to where Big Sean is.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO DI?!"

"I didn't tell you because I know you'll cancel the wedding.. I don't want you to cancel the wedding because of her!"

"Well sorry. I am cancelling the wedding and I am breaking up with you! From the start it was Di who has my heart... And she needs me a few hours ago.. I didn't know because if you!"

"I'm sorry Naya... can we please talk about this" Big Sean tried to talk to her

"NO!" Naya shouted as she was running to ride Lea's car. They are going to the hospital.

Naya didn't stop crying as they were driving to the hospital. She blamed herself for all of this... This kind of pain she was now experiencing is unbearable...  
Knowing she might probably lose Dianna forever, _And she couldn't forgive herself if ever Dianna doesn't wake up anymore_.

When they reached the hospital.. She ran as fast as she can.. even though she was wearing a wedding dress...

"Where is Ms Agron?" she asks

"I'm sorry Ma'am but she's in the OR right now.. And no one can enter the room until the doctors are done"

Naya slumps down to her feet.. She thought she will never cry again, because of what happened last night...

She was full on sobbing and crying blaming herself for what happened...

All her friends were telling her

"Everything's going to be alright... Dianna will survive this"

* * *

After waiting for what seemed like hours... the doctor finally got out of the room

"Are you Ms. Agron's Family?"

"Yeah-"

"No-"

"Well uhmm.. We are her friends..."

" How is she?"

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?**

Advance Thank you to

silent12reader for giving me ideas about what will happen in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of its characters.**

A/N 1:

Sorry for the late update. The past few weeks had been busy and I didn't have time to publish this Chapter. I'll try my best to update daily.

**A/N 2: **One more thing. I originally planned something to happen but some of you didn't exactly like it that's why I had to change some of its parts.

**A/N 3: **Thank you to silent12reader for giving me an idea of what will happen in this chapter! xx

Sorry for the errors in grammar and spelling, English is not my first language.

* * *

**  
Chapter 4 **  
"Just because we can't be together doesn't mean I don't love you."

* * *

**NAYA'S POV**

"How is she?" I asked the doctor. I swear this is one of the most terrifying moments in my life. My heart is beating so loud and I am praying that she is okay.

"Well uhmm... the surgery went out well...She broke 3 ribs. She probably won't be able to walk for months, but we can help her with some therapy. The car crash not only affected her skeletal system but it also had a great impact on her head. I can't tell you now that she is fine and okay because we still need to do some checkups on her when she wakes up. But the good news is she is now stable."

I let out a grateful sigh. I am really glad that she is now stable. But I am nervous. The doctor said he wasn't 100% certain that when she wakes up, everything will be fine.

I am also terrified. I love her so much. I want to be with her. But I pushed her away. I don't even know if she wants to talk to me. But, _god,_ I need her to. I need to explain to her that I love her and she is the only one I want. I will never give up on us, this time, I will be the one who is going to make the move.

"Naya?" Lea's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Hi." I smiled at her as I was moving to the other side of the bench to give her a seat. I wish I could be as strong as she is. You know she just lost the love of her life yet she didn't give up.

"I know this is hard for you, but stay strong. You may have hurt Dianna, and she's my best friend, which probably means I should be mad at you right now but I am not. You're my friend too and I get it. I can see the way you looked at her and I can see you really love her. You're just scared. I don't know what you're scared of but I need you to stay strong." She tells me

"Yes I know. I am just afraid of what will other people say. You know the real world is different from our fans. The Glee family will understand our relationship but the rest of the world wouldn't. I can't stand their negative reactions towards us. I can't stand them calling us nasty things."

"Well, No relationship can be accepted by everyone. Even I and Cory had our bunch of haters too. But I will ask you, which is more painful, hearing their negative comments, which by the way shouldn't matter, or hurting yourself and the one you love?"

"I know. I understand it now and I want to make everything okay. I swear when she wakes up I will court her everyday and make her feel the love I have for her. Make her remember all the good memories we had. I want us to start over again."

" Thanks Lea for being a great friend" I smiled at her and hugged her.

"No problem Nay, but you need to at least take a rest first and sleep in your home. You can return tomorrow morning after you've taken enough rest."

* * *

*The Next Day*

I went home yesterday and tried to rest. But I couldn't take a proper sleep. I woke up 4 am in the morning because of a bad dream. I just lay on my bed and waited until 6 am then I took a shower. I went to the hospital as early as 7 am.

As I am about to go to nurse and ask about her, a brunette woman came over the doctor and started rambling and asking questions to the doctor it seems like she's yelling.

Then I recognized,

_It's Lily. _Crap, I almost forgot about her. I don't even know if she is still dating Dianna. But I guess, _I wish,_ not anymore, I haven't seen them out in public for the past 5 months.

"Where's Dianna?!... Tell me is she okay?!" she started to yell at the doctor.  
The nurse started to explain things to her, but she still keeps on yelling and yelling.

I let out an annoyed sigh before coming closer to them.

"Excuse me miss," I say "The nurse is trying to explain things to you but you don't seem like you're listening, you just keep on shouting, if you try to listen then probably you'll be able to understand" I told her. Arghh this girl is very annoying, I hated her the first time I heard about her and now I met her, my blood boils just hearing her voice.

The nurse quietly went away from the two of us.

"Well, if it isn't the great Naya Rivera, the one who broke Dianna's heart" she tells me with her glare. "As far as I'm concerned, Di wouldn't want to see you here when she wakes up."

I returned the glare to her. "I am not so sure about that, Miss Williams. She called me just yesterday telling me she still loves me. So I guess between the two of us, the least person she wants to see is You."

She let out a laugh. "I am her girlfriend, so why wouldn't she want to see me? I picked up the pieces of her broken heart, I am the one who is out with her in public" she banters back with a smirk

I seriously want to kill this girl right now, I was about to answer her back but Mark suddenly came.

"Oh hey guys! What's going on in here? Why did I hear some shouting?"

"This bitch right here is pretending as if she is Dianna's girlfriend. She acts as if Dianna is out with her. But the real thing is that she is the one who broke her heart." Lily said

Arghhh! My body is now full of rage and I was about to attack the girl when Mark stopped me, knowing what I could do with this girl.

"Okay, first of all, do not call my friend a bitch because she isn't. Second, as far as I'm concerned Di broke up with you 3 months ago" Mark said

She let out an annoyed huff and walked away from us. Mark tried to calm me by buying me something to eat.

"Well, that Lily girl is really a bitch" he said with a laugh. "I don't even know why Di dated her."

I only smiled at him. I am still affected by the words Lily uttered. She is right I broke Dianna's heart and now I am more than terrified and confused on what I should do when Di wakes up.

What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore?

"Hey? Are you okay Naya?" he interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just- I was just thinking about what Lily said. What if she's right? What if Di doesn't want me anymore?"

"Don't listen to that girl. She's just pure crazy and annoying, I tried befriending her but she's just too cocky and super annoying." He said "I am a witness of Dianna's great love to you. She loves you so much. She can never hate you"

I let out a sigh. Maybe Mark is right.

* * *

Dianna's doctor went out of her room.

"Ms. Agron is getting better. You can now visit her in her room" he tells us

"Okay doc, Thanks" I replied.

"I guess among us here, you want to go in first?" Lea tells me. She and the other glee cast just came here, like 5 minutes ago. When they came here Lily went home to fix something, thank god.

I smiled at them. This is it. I am finally going to see her. I let out a sigh. I can feel my heart beating so loudly off my chest.

I quietly closed the door. The sight before me breaks my heart. Wires and tubes are attached to her and her body is full of bruises and stitches. I desperately want to hug her and kiss her.

I stand before her bed. I trace her face with my finger as tears slowly poured out from my eyes. Just when I thought I would never cry again because I have cried all the tears I have, but now I am crying again.

I held her hand.

"Hi Kitty, I miss you so much. I am so sorry for everything. Sorry for being an idiot and pushing you away so many times." I tell her with my tears. "I want to tell you that even if I am with Sean you are the only one that I truly love. Just because we're not together that doesn't mean I love you any less."

"I know I have hurt you. But here I am, begging you to please wake up. I need you. I cannot live without you. I didn't go with the wedding because I love you so much and just the thought of removing you completely out of my life breaks me. Please please wake up" I beg at her.

"When you wake up, I will make everything happen for us. I will make you happy, court you every day, and buy you gifts. I will even bring you to the places we want to visit. Rome, England, China, and I will bring us back to Paris to reminisce all our great moments. Just please wake up. Let's start over again"

I heard nothing but the beeping sound of the machines.

"Please wake up."

I waited for 2 minutes just holding her hand.

Then suddenly I felt she squeezed back. I am seriously wishing that it is really her and not just my imagination.

* * *

"Dianna?" I lifted my head and looked at her.

"Where Am I?" she asked

"You're in a hospital" I smiled at her.

"Huh? Hospital? What happened? and who are you?"

My smile fell off my face and it was replaced by shocked and confusion.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?**

I know a lot of you don't agree with what I am about to do but please wait lol.

Thank you for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of its characters.**

**A/N 1**:Sorry for the errors in grammar and spelling, English is not my first language.

**A/N 2: **Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate all of them :)

**A/N 3: **The drama might not be done, yet. Please don't kill me hahaha! All the events that are about to happen have a reason and just wait for the Rivergron happiness and fluff! They are going to come. At the right time.

**A/N 4: **As for Lily, face claim? Lol I don't know. I can only imagine her as a brunette with tan skin, almost similar to Naya, but Naya is prettier :) If you want to suggest an artist with those features you can tell me and I will make her the official face of Lily lol

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**"This might be a great opportunity to fix yourself first before you start fixing her"**_

* * *

**Dianna's POV  
**My head hurts. My chest hurts. My whole body is in pain. I don't even remember what happened; I don't even remember anything, _at all._

Then I felt something move against me, _more like, someone. _I tried to move too but I can only move my hand. I opened my eyes slowly and saw someone in front of me. God, Am I in heaven? She's so gorgeous! I wonder what her name is.

"Dianna?" she asked. And her voice, it sounds amazing.

"Where Am I?"

"You're in a hospital" she smiled at me. She looks even more beautiful with her smile.

"Huh? What happened? And who are you?" I asked her. Because though I love my view of her right now I don't know her name.

I saw the change of her emotions, her smile faltered and it was replaced by an emotion I can barely understand.

"You don't- you don't remember me?" she asked, her voice filled with cracks. And her eyes filled with tears.

"I- I don't. I barely remember anything of what happened." I answered her honestly.

She sighed as she tried to keep her tears at bay, but she failed. I don't even know why she is crying. But my heart is aching in a weird way just looking at her cry.

"I am going to call the doctor, just stay right there" she tells me as she stands up.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

The girl I met a few minutes ago returned with the doctor with some people. I remember a few of them.

The doctor then started to ask questions to me.

"Hello Miss. Do you remember your name?" he asked me.

"Of course, I am Dianna Elise Agron." I answered I saw him write something on the paper he is holding.

"Good. How about other information? Like your birth date? Parents' name? Siblings? Job?"

"Well uhmmm... My birth date is April 30,1986, my parents are Ronald and Mary Agron, I have one sibling named Jason. My job is... well uhmm? Photographer or actress? I am not sure."

I saw their eyes widen including mine. I can't believe what I am saying. But it is the truth; I am not sure of what my job is.

"Well uhmmm Miss Agron, all of your answers were right except for the last one. Your job is an actress not a photographer. Do you remember any of the friends you have in here?"

I looked at them. Do I know any of them? Then I saw the people that at least were left in my memory.

"Well uhmm. That is Mark, then Lea, Amber, Harry" "Uhmmm... they are all the people that I can remember. I remember them because of the party we attended".

I can see how disappointed and hurt the other people were, especially the beautiful brunette.

"Ohhh... I think we need to do some more tests on you before we can say you're fine or you have a problem." The doctor said as he opens the door to leave.

* * *

"Do you really not remember us?" the blonde one asked me.

"I don't really remember. Sorry" I sighed "But I think I would want to meet you and if you say that were friends before maybe you can help me remember everything" I smiled at them hoping I could cheer them up.

"Yeah that's great." The guy with the glasses answered.

Then they all started to introduce themselves.

They are Heather, Kevin, Chris, Darren, Vanessa, Samuel, Chord and the beautiful brunette is named Naya.

They left me with Lea and Naya because they are going to buy lunch.

* * *

"Hey Di" Lea smiled at me.

"Hi" I smiled back at her.

"Well since now you know the names of our friends that are here. Do you remember someone that is also our great friend but is not visibly here?"

"Uhmm no?"

Then she put out her phone, and she showed me pictures. Some even look so familiar.

"This is Cory. He's a great friend of ours. He passed away in the year 2013. But even though he is not physically here, he lives in our hearts and I believe he is smiling down on us." Lea smiled at me I can see the longing pain in her eyes even though there are tears.

Then I closed my eyes.

Memories came flashing back like waves. The moment I met him, our great times together and that day when I knew he was dead. A pain came into me and tears also filled my eyes.

* * *

"Hi" Naya says with her adorable cute smile

"Hello" I answered back  
But then suddenly I can feel pain in my head.

"Are you okay? Do I need to call the doctor?" she asks me.

I can only nod at her. It hurts like hell. I feel like someone is breaking my head into two parts at the same time I can feel it being pounded with a hammer.

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

My parents and my brother came to visit me. They are currently talking to my doctor.

"Honey," My mother said.  
"Dr. Johnson said it will be best if we fly to London. He knows a great doctor who may help you."

"Okay" I reluctantly say. Even though I want to be better, a part of me doesn't want to leave.

"We will be flying maybe after 3 days, the doctor says you need to at least rest first" my father tells me

I only nod and smiled at them.

* * *

_**After 3 days... (Dianna's flight to London)**_

Naya's POV

I am here to visit Di again. And maybe at least help her regain her memory back.

As I open the door, I only saw an empty bed and I can hear my heart beating loudly in my chest.

I was about to ask the nurse but then suddenly Lea showed up.

"Hey Lea, have you seen Dianna?" I asked her

"Well uhmm they are now on their flight to London" she told me

"What?! Flight? How come I didn't know? Who is she with? I asked her ignoring the pain that I am suddenly feeling. No, I don't want her away from me.

"She is with her parents and brother. They actually didn't tell everyone. I only knew today because I saw them leaving and I asked them"

"What airport? I NEED to go there as soon as possible. I can't afford to lose Dianna,"

"They are going there to meet a new doctor, Dianna isn't fine yet and maybe that doctor can help her, Naya you have to understand that Dianna needs to do this without you following her around."

"Maybe this is a great opportunity to fix yourself first, before you start fixing her" she tells me.

Even though I am disappointed and sad, something inside me tells me that she is right. I need to fix myself first.

Finish my album, completely break everything with Sean, fix everything with the showbiz and at least make myself worth of Dianna.

I am going to make sure the next time we meet, I am worthy of her and her love. I am going to make her remember how happy we were and how happy I can make her.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?**


	6. Chapter 6- The start of something new

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of its characters.**

**A/N 1: **Sorry it took me forever before updating this fic. I got too busy and I didn't have time to update, but here it is!

**A/N 2:** Sorry for the errors in grammar and spelling, English is not my first language.

**A/N 3: **The news of Bigvera break up gave me mixed emotions. So happy that Naya finally broke things with him. I knew from the start that he is no good for her. But it also saddened me, knowing Naya was left heartbroken.

It also gave me hope of Rivergron but my hopes and dreams were crushed again, when I saw Dianna with another guy. But I am not giving up! I still believe that Rivergron are meant to be and they will have the most fabulous wedding and lady babies at the right time ;)

**A/N 4: **Oh! Dianna's birthday was last Wednesday and it broke my heart that Naya didn't even tweet a simple "Happy Birthday" to her.

**A/N 5: **Thank you to MiddleNameAlex who suggested Lily Aldrige. Is everyone okay with that? Lily Aldridge will be the official face of Lily.

**A/N 6: **Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate all of them :)

Btw. I have never been into Paris and the information that I wrote are from the internet.

Okay, okay. Enough of my rants hahaha. Here's the new chapter! hope you all enjoy

Chapter 6

**_"The mind may forget but the heart doesn't"._**

* * *

**_2 years later..._**

**Naya's POV**

It has been 2 years since I last saw her. And within the span of 2 years I fixed everything that I could.

I ended everything with Sean, I was really mad at him for not telling me about the accident. I explained to him that I didn't break up with him just because of that. I told him that it was always Dianna who had my heart. Our break up wasn't really nice and he even tried to threaten me but I took care of that by pressing charges. I also knew that he stole my rolex.

The break up wasn't really taken well by our fans, _well his fans. _I got bashed and negative tweets on twitter but I tried my best to ignore them. The media wasn't really a great help too. Some stupid reporters listened to Big Sean's lies of why we really broke up.

I am thankful gleeks and Nayaholics stood by my side. They defended me and made me feel loved. They told me I can get through this and I am really grateful to have the best fans in the world. I am really blessed.

The cast was also a great help. They keep on cheering me up when I feel like giving up. They are the ones who told me that I and Dianna are meant to be together and one day we'll be reunited.

Harry even said that one day he wants us to be in his new movie and it will be titled "Naya and Dianna, pajamas with Llamas" His joke made me laugh but not the laugh I used to laugh when me and Dianna are still together.

I realized I lost a lot of weight for the past months that is why I got back to a healthy diet and exercised. I can say that right now I am in a healthy shape.

I am in the airport today waiting for my flight to Paris. I need to go and relax and just forget about all the stress.

Something tells me to just go to Paris. At first I didn't want to, because that place is filled with memories with Dianna.

The next time I want to go there I want it to be with her. But eventually my friends convinced me. They told me it is one of the best places to relieve the stress.

I entered the plane. I am so nervous right now. One thing that I am afraid of is flying on planes. I only ride this whenever I need to. Dianna always helped me in overcoming my fear. That thought alone just made me miss her even more.

I wonder how Dianna is doing. London is about 350 km away from Paris. Should I visit her? And see if she is fine?

_But_

What if she already remembers everything and she hates me?

What if she is dating another woman?

What if she doesn't want any connection with me?

What if she chooses to just forget about the past?

What if she forgets about us?

_What if she doesn't love me anymore?_

My thoughts were broken when I heard the flight attendant reminding us to fasten our seatbelt and giving us some precautionary measures.

"Okay passengers. Please fasten your seatbelt." The flight attendant said. They continued on giving us tips and some reminders when sudden emergencies happen on the plane.

I sighed. This trip was supposed to be a time of relax, to avoid and just forget all about my problems.

But I couldn't get my mind off my thoughts about that I can think about is how she _used to _hold me in her arms.

We always fit each other. I remember how she wraps her arms around me and I lean my head on her shoulder. She sings the chorus of "Fix You" on my ear. She knows how much I love Coldplay. And she knows how that song relaxes me. After singing the song to me, she always places a kiss on my forehead.

I get my earphones and play the song "Fix You". The lines "Tears stream, down your face, I promise you that I will learn from my mistakes. Tears stream down your face, and I will try to fix you" hit me hard.

I miss her, so damn much. I scrolled through our photos together and tears streamed down my eyes.

"I love you kitty. I promise that when we meet again, I will be the one who will fix you. I miss you" I say while looking at her picture sleeping. I took this photo because she just looks so stunning and calm and perfect while sleeping. Then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Dianna's POV**

_This is my first day on set and I am nervous as hell. It's my first day as Quinn Fabray._

_As I was walking to the "auditorium" I can see a lot of people around me. A guy who is tall and seems to be very kind, a brunette woman who is kinda small but she sure looks stunning, a guy who has glasses and tries to practice sitting in the wheelchair,and a lot more. I guess they are the people who I am going to work with. They seem really kind._

_I heard a person say we should all sit down because Ryan Murphy, one of the writers of the show will be having some announcements._

_"Okay guys, you are officially the cast of the upcoming show. And as you know, today we will be recording the songs that will be used in the pilot episode and film some scenes." he says._

_He continues to make some announcements when suddenly a brunette sits by my side._

_I turn my head to my side to look at her. _

***alarm clock rings***

Arghhh. I hate waking up early, especially when I have dreams. For the past few days I have been experiencing dreams daily about , probably my life before. They started when I started my therapy with Dr. Collins. Coming to London was really a great help.

I hate it. I didn't even got the chance to look at the face of the brunette in my dream. Her face was kinda blurry.

But today I am supposed to wake up early because of my flight. I am flying to Paris. 2 years of medication, and slow progression of my memories, Dr. Collins suggested that I visit his great friend there. I hate it because I already had 2 doctors and no one explained to me what exactly is happening to me.

Of course I know I have no choice but to follow the doctor, he is after all, a professional. And I heard from my friends here that Paris is a beautiful city. It is in fact called the city of love.

I need to get ready before my flight leaves me. I hurry and take a shower.

* * *

5:50 am

Crap! It is already 5:50 and I am not yet on the airport. Curse this heavy traffic, I will just run because the airport is like 500 meters away from me. I hurry up and gave my passport and let them check my bags.

_Time check:_ 5:58

That was so close! I almost didn't make it to my flight.

Two more minutes I'll just probably wait here and eat this burger I bought before going straight to the airport. Don't blame me, I don't care being late as long as I get to eat something before the flight. Plus I didn't have my breakfast.

I finish my burger and I enter the plane.

I took a seat beside the window. I love looking out the window and seeing the view outside. I look at what is outside and it calmed me. I am not fond of riding an airplane and I miss something. Something I don't know.

I glance at the people in front of me and I smiled. There was an old couple. A woman with a red scarf was resting her head against the other woman's shoulder. The woman with the gray jacket wrapped her arms around the one with the red scarf. They seem to fit each other like puzzle pieces. I hope one day I get to spend my life with the person who fits the broken pieces inside me.

I get my phone and randomly played a song on it. I don't know the title. The songs that are on my phone were downloaded by my brother. Most of them are Glee covers. He told me it might help me remember some memories through music.

Then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Naya's POV**

I woke up by the words of the flight attendant.

"Passengers we are now about to land. You can take a look on the view outside!"

"Bonjour! Welcome to Paris, France!" the flight attendant says.

I yawn and stretch my arms. I had a good sleep. I had a dream, well more like a flashback of our memories before and I can say the dream helped me regain enough confidence.

I get my baggage and walk through the airport of Paris. Wow. This place hasn't really changed and is still as beautiful as it is when we went here.

I remember the first time we went here.

_Flashback..._

_"Babe. Wake up." I heard Dianna say as she tries to wake me up. I am already awake but I am pretending because she is just so cute._

_"Nooo. I is still sleepyyy" I groggily tell her._

_"But you need to wake up. You need to look at the view outside. It is so breathtaking." She tells me as she began pressing kisses all over my face._

_Now this is what I've been wanting._

_When she kissed the corner of my lips, I took the chance and kissed her. _

_It wasn't really a heated kiss. We kept it Rated PG. I really love moments like these. When she just kisses me softly and so lovingly it makes my heart explode in my chest. I pulled away slightly._

_I opened my eyes slowly and I can see the smile she has on her face._

_"You totally stole that kiss." She told me, pouting. _

_"I didn't. You are just too slow, I just made everything fast and you know that it benefited us both." I said to her with a slight smirk on my face and I added a little wiggle of my eyebrows. _

_"Arghh. Whatever you adorkable human being." she told me with a poke of her tongue. _

_Our fooling around was broken by the flight attendant.  
_

_"Bonjour! Welcome to Paris, France! Hope you all enjoy your stay here" _

_She smiled at me as she took my hand. _

_We went out the airport and decided to just let our driver take our luggage and we will take a stroll on the streets of Paris._

_"I promise you we will have our best time in Paris!" She told me as she hugged me while walking down the street._

_...end of flashback...  
_

And this is how I ended up alone in Paris. This beautiful city of love. I know it was my entire fault. I let the one I love slip off my fingers. I made a mistake, but I am only a human.

Isn't it funny how I traded the perfect girl for a guy who only used me for fame and almost did something bad to me? I even lost my chance at forever. But I plan on getting in back.

Even if it means I have to try and get hurt over and over again. I realize it now. She is worth it.

* * *

**Dianna's POV  
**

I woke up by the sounds of the plane landing. I turn my head to the side and look at the view. My friends are right. This place is very breathtaking

I heard the flight attendants welcome us to the beautiful City of Love.

I immediately exit the plane and got my luggage. I am so excited to stroll around this city. I don't know why. But something seems very memorable in this place. The moment that I step to the land of Paris, something familiar settled into me. Like I feel so many treasured memories are in here.

I am going to ask my parents when they visit me here if I had been here before.

As I was walking down the street I saw a familiar face.

* * *

**Naya's POV**

I didn't like the breakfast served on the plane so I decided to go to a cafe. This cafe is the first cafe that we visited here in Paris.

Then suddenly my phone rings.

"Hi Naya!" A voice rang to my ears.

"Oh my gosh. Hayley?" I answered.  
Hayley is one of my childhood bestfriends and she works as a are really close and we use to spend our time together. 4 years ago she was stationed in Los Angeles, so she knows my friends in glee and in hollywood. But she had to change hospital, I don't know the reason. The last time I heard she was working in Rome.

"Yep. You got that right." I laughed. This girl is really known for her attitude."So I heard, you're going to visit the beautiful City of Love huh?" she asked me.

"Uhmm. Yeah. I just needed some break and I thought maybe Paris is the place to Relax"

"Well, I am now currently working in London. Which is close to Paris so I was thinking maybe I can visit you there? My girlfriend also plans to visit that place and I am helping her."

"Yes. Of course. I missed you and I think it is the right time that I meet the girl who makes your heart beat 100 times faster" I teased her

"Okay. So its settled then. I'll just call you again when I arrive there. Bye" she told me

"Okay. Bye. Can't wait to see you" I tell her and I hang up.

I was drinking my coffee when someone tapped my shoulder.

* * *

**Dianna's POV**

It's her. The stunning girl from the hospital in Los Angeles. I don't exactly remember her name. Is it... Aya? Jaya? Maya? oh yeah! Naya. Her name is Naya.

I remember her saying we were close friends before so I guess there is nothing wrong with chatting with her right? Maybe she could even help me.

I walk my way to her seat and tapped her shoulder.

"Hi. Can I sit with you?" I asked her.

I can see her shocked expression, maybe she didn't expect to see me here. A few moments later, it was replaced by a relieved and happy expression? I am not really good in interpreting facial expressions.

"Dianna?!" she asked me as she stood up to hug me. Strangely enough, the hug was kind of tight, but I didn't mind she smells good and I just decided to hug her back.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?**

Thank you so much for your reviews and huge thank you to BlvrPrncss for helping me out!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of its characters.**

**A/N 1: **Sorry for the errors in grammar and spelling, English is not my first language.

**A/N 2: **Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate all of them :)

Btw. I have never been into Paris and the information that I wrote are from the internet.

Here's the new chapter! Hope you all enjoy xx

Chapter 7

"**_This is a great place to start over. Paris, the City of Love, filled with so many treasured memories". "The mind may forget, but the heart doesn't."_**

* * *

**Naya's POV**

I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned my head sideward to look at the person.

"Hi. Can I sit with you?" she asks me with her adorable smile and captivating eyes.

Oh My God. Am I dreaming?! Is this real?

Dianna. Dianna Agron, the love of my life in front of me?

She did that sexy one eye brow raise at me, probably wondering why I am so shocked.

God, I still can't believe how that one move turns me on.

I immediately changed my expression to a happy and relieved one.

"Dianna?!" I ask her.

I stood up and hugged her, tight.

God. I missed hugging her. I miss her smell. I missed her.

And I felt like I won the lottery when she hugged me back.

I pulled away and looked at her.

She still looks like the Dianna I fell in love with. The Dianna I am still in love with.

Her blonde hair was grown out again.

I remember the first day we met.

_Flashback_

_Damn it. First day of set and I am late. Good thing I am not a regular cast yet. Or else RIB could've killed me if they knew I was late._

_I tried to run as fast as I could, so that I can still catch up with whatever the management says, and also, I need to listen so I can keep myself out of trouble._

_I asked a few people where the casts are and they told me they are having a "meeting" at the auditorium. So I rushed myself to go there._

_Wow. There are a lot of people. These people in the middle are probably the main casts. They all look kind and I think I can create a friendship that can last a lifetime here._

_There is this tall guy, small brunette, guy with the glasses on the wheelchair, an asian girl, and a lot more._

_But what caught my attention was..._

_A blonde girl sitting alone by the 4thh row of the occupied seats. Well, since she is alone, maybe I could talk to her and be friendly? She seems really nice._

_I walk up to her and sat on her side._

_She turned her head sideward and I also turn mine._

_Wow._

_She is so beautiful. Those lips, and those eyes. Her hazel eyes are mesmerizing. _

_I smiled at her._

_"Uhmm. Hey" I say. Wow Naya. What a way to start a conversation._

_"Hi" she tells me with her adorable smile._

_"I'm Naya Rivera."_

_"I'm Dianna Agron."_

_"So.. Uhm, any important announcements? I was kinda late because traffic and had to deal with some issues."_

_"Well Ryan just explained to everyone what we are going to do today. He said, we are going to record first the songs that are going to be used on the pilot episode and we're going to film some small scenes" she answered me_

_"Oh cool. May I ask whose character are you going to portray?" _

_"I auditioned for Quinn Fabray and got the role. You know the bitchy head cheerleader" she tells me. "How about you?" _

_"I am going to portray Santana Lopez, also a cheerleader and she happens to be Quinn Fabray's partner in bitchiness." I answer her chuckling. "I guess we are going to spend a lot of time together huh?"_

_"I guess so." She answers me smiling._

_"So... Tell me about yourself Miss Agron" _

_End of flashback..._

That first day on set was like the best thing that ever happened to me. I met the most amazing person on the world. She was the first person that I met, just like what I said on the BTS of the last episode in Season 3.

My thoughts were broken when I heard her clear her throat a little bit.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I say chuckling. "I just remembered some things" I tell her.

"Its fine" she tells me with a smile.

A moment of silence drops between the two of us and I decided to break it.

"What are you-"

"What are you-"

We laughed. It's good to know that even though she forgot some things, she is still the same Dianna that I know.

"Go ahead. You first" I tell her.

"Okay. Well, uhmm what are you doing here in Paris?" she asks me.

"Funny how I am also about to ask you the same question." I tell her chuckling. "I just decided to take a break from work and just relax; I thought maybe Paris is the place to go. How about you? What are you doing here in Paris?"

"Uhmm.. I am here to continue my medication... You know, I went to London for two years but there is only slow progression of my memories and Dr. Collins haven't told me what exactly is happening to me, instead she recommended me to another doctor. But my medication will start after 2 months. I also asked for a break, you know, just to relax. " she answered me laughing.

I smiled at her. 2 months. We will have two months. I can help her remember everything. After all we are in Paris. The perfect place, Paris, city of love, filled with so many treasured memories.

"So, I know we only just ran to each other today but can I ask you a favour?" She asks me.

"Sure, as long as I can do it" I smiled at her.

"Since you say we used to be bestfriends, can you help me at least remember some things?"

I can feel my smile is up to my ears right now and I can also tell there is twinkle in my eyes. Of course I would do that.

"Yeah sure. I would love to help you. After all, I miss you Di" I tell her sincerely.

"Will it make things weird if I say I miss you too? You know, I don't remember you that much".

"No, no. It will not. It will actually make me smile. At least a part of you misses your hot latina friend." I tell her smirking.

"Oh! I didn't know you are such a charmer, Miss Rivera" she says chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah. I am" I answered her, chuckling too.

I remembered I still don't know where she is staying at here in Paris. I need to ask her.

"Well.. Uhmm since you asked me to help you, I would love to tour you to Paris while helping you reminisce your memories. Where are you staying at?"

"I actually booked a room in a hotel. How about you?" She asks me.

"I am planning to book a room too." I tell her

"Oh Cool! Why don't you just stay at the hotel I will be staying at? That way we can have plenty of time together because, we live in the same building"

"Well, uhmm.. Okay. I guess that could be fun" I tell her.

We are staying in the same hotel. Yay! At least our _relation-_, friendship has a progress.

We called a taxi and asked the driver to bring us to the hotel.

* * *

**Dianna's POV**

I don't know why. But I have this strange feeling inside me whenever I'm with her. Like something seems familiar. Something feels complete. I feel a different kind of happiness whenever I am with her.

We are here on a line waiting for our turn to book her hotel room. There are a lot of people, mostly tourists like us and I have a bad feeling we won't get her a room.

"Hello Ma'am" the receptionist tells us.

" I am here to get my key, I already booked myself a room" I tell her

"Okay Ma'am wait a sec. Give me the details of the room you booked online"

I tell her the details and she gives me the key.

I moved to the side. It is already Naya's turn.

"Hello Ma'am"

"I am here to book a room. Do you still have available rooms?"

The receptionist checks her computer screen.

"Sorry Ma'am but it seems like we are already fully booked. Other tourists from other hotels moved here 2 hours ago."

I don't know why I felt sad and disappointed knowing she can't be in the same building as mine.

"I will try to contact some hotel near here and know if they still have available rooms" the receptionist tells us.

The receptionist made some calls. At least we are last in the line and there are no people waiting or else they could've gone angry at us.

"Sorry Ma'am but the rooms in the hotels are all fully booked. If you want you can just rent an apartment. There are a lot of tourists and some of the people are in business trips so we can't just cancel their reservations"

Suddenly an idea strikes me.

"She'll just stay with me, in my room. Can you just give her a duplicate of the room key?"  
I ask the receptionist.

I can see the shocked expression of Naya.

"Okay Ma'am." The receptionist tells me and she gives the key to Naya.

"Thank you" I tell the receptionist as I hold Naya's hand and drag her to our room.

* * *

**Naya's POV**

I felt disappointed when the receptionist told us the rooms are fully booked. I tried to be optimistic; at least we're in the same city right?

The receptionist was kind enough to try and make some calls to the near hotels and ask if there are available rooms.

"Sorry Ma'am but the rooms in the hotels are all fully booked. If you want you can just rent an apartment. There are a lot of tourists and some of the people are in business trips so we can't just cancel their reservations"

I started to get worried, okay where will I stay? It is my fault that I rushed here and didn't even bother to check some hotels and book online.

I still have an option though, to just rent an apartment. The problem is it will be kinda expensive and what if I have a roommate that will be annoying?

Suddenly I hear Dianna speak.

"She'll just stay with me, in my room. Can you just give her a duplicate of the room key?"

I can't help but show the shocked expression of my face.

Me and Dianna? In one room? For almost 3 weeks?

I tried to remove the "bad" thoughts in my head. This isn't the first time that we'll be sharing a hotel room.

I want to tell her no because it is just too much. She paid for that room

But I know I have no choice.

I'll just pay her the half of the room.

She drags me on the elevator and up to _our _room. Oops that came out wrong. Her room.

When we reach the 2nd floor and enter the room. Wow. It's big enough for two people and the bed is queen size. So I guess we'll be sharing this bed too? We are going to _sleep_ together in this bed? That came out wrong again.

I don't know why I feel this way.

Dianna started to fix her things on the right side.

I decided to fix my things too on the left side.

After I finished, I decided to tell her I will be paying for the half of the room.

"Uhmm. Dianna?" I ask

She turned her head to me with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for letting me crash into your room. You know, I could've just declined and just rent an apartment but I thought maybe this is much more convenient for the two of us. I will help you and pay for the half of the room" I tell her. "And you can't say no. You can't say I don't need to pay, because I need to. Just take it as a sign of gratitude" I smiled at her.

"Well uhmm-Okay. I know I have no choice but to accept it because you will just keep on bugging me. I am actually excited to share this room with you, you know? Since we used to be close, have we shared rooms before? Or went to trips like this?"

Oh My God. She is now asking me. Should I tell her we used to be close, _like really really close._ We used to share rooms before and we used to go to trips like this. And should I tell he r we used to be a couple?

Then I went against it.

It will be too much if I tell her everything once, I decided to just explain things to her, one by one.

"Yeah. We used to. You know we are really close before and the glee tour whenever we will go to trips like that we chose to sit with each other on the plane and when there are rooms assigned we always share" I answer her with a smile

"Ohh. So that explains the feeling that I am feeling right now. I feel like something is familiar between us and I am really happy that I ran to you, At least you can explain things to me" she smiled back at me.

Then she yawns. She is probably tired.

"You can sleep and take a rest I know you are probably tired." I tell her

"What about you? You must be tired as well. Just share this bed with me. It will be uncomfortable if you sleep on the floor" She tells me as she climbs the bed.

"Uhm.. I will take a rest later. I just need to finish fixing my things"

"Okay. Good Mornight Naya" she tells me sleepily and she lies down the bed

I chuckled. "Good Mornight Di. Sweet Dreams" I tell her.

After 10 minutes I finally finish fixing my things and I sit down to my side of the bed. I turn my head to stare at the sleeping beauty beside me.

It's amazing how her beauty takes my breath away, cliché I know. Speaking of take my breath away I remember our duet during the Season 3 of glee.

The day we filmed the duet I can feel my heart exploding out of my chest. Her beauty and her voice are so damn beautiful that it really takes my breath away.

I almost cried after the duet, knowing she will only be a guest next season. I will surely miss her. But I know this is for her career and I know how much she loves to be in the film Malavita/ The Family. I am really proud of her.

My thoughts were disturbed when she shifted.

I am really happy I ran to her today. And I am more than excited to spend 3 weeks with her.

I lie down to my side of the bed and decided to take a rest too.

I was kind of shocked when she leaned into me and snuggled herself close to me.

We are now cuddling.

Her head rests on my chest and her arms wrap around my waist.

I smiled.

I miss cuddling with her.

When we used to cuddle before, she was always the big spoon. Now I am.

I wrap my arms around her and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?**

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! xx**

**Hope you like this chapter :)**


End file.
